In order to satisfy demands for wireless data traffic which have been increased since commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Thus, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G or post long term evolution (post LTE) system.
To achieve high data rates, implementation of the 5G communication system is being considered in a millimeter wave (mmW) band (for example, a 60-GHz band). Techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna are under consideration for the 5G communication system to mitigate path loss of waves and increase a propagation distance of waves in the millimeter wave band.
Further, for network improvement, techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation are being developed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK), wide amplitude modulation (WAM), frequency and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM), and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulations (ACMs); and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access techniques, are under development for the 5G system.
A cellular communication system typically uses a frequency band of 10 GHz or below. It is very difficult to secure a wide frequency band in the cellular communication system. Therefore, there is a need for securing a wideband frequency in a higher frequency band. However, as the frequency for wireless communication increases, propagation path loss increases. As a result, a propagation distance decreases and service coverage is also reduced. To solve the problem, beamforming has recently been introduced as a technique to mitigate propagation path loss and increase a propagation distance.
A beamforming-based wireless communication system may use a high-frequency area in transmitting a signal and thus a plurality of antennas may be integrated in an evolved Node B (eNB) and a user equipment (UE). The eNB and the UE perform beam sweeping using a large number of antennas. In other words, the eNB transmits a signal once or more times in all possible transmission beam directions and the UE receives the signal from all possible reception beam directions. To increase a receive gain, the UE may receive the signal using all of its reception antennas. However, although the receive beamforming gain is maximized, the power of the UE is wasted. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for overcoming the problem.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.